


Endurance Testing

by dodger_chan



Series: personal overwatch canon [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_chan/pseuds/dodger_chan
Summary: Ana really needs to sleep. Fareeha would rather she didn't.





	Endurance Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Today's personal Overwatch headcanon:  
> 1) Pharrah was a fussy infant.  
> 2) Aside from the fact that he's not personally invested in their safety, Reaper's pretty good with kids.

     Ana does not regret her decision to have Fareeha. Or her choice to raise her daughter herself, rather than sending Fareeha off to her mother's. Ana loves her daughter, even when she won't sleep and cries every time Ana puts her down, or, most recently, whenever Ana starts to fall asleep herself, as though Gabriel has been teaching her interrogation tactics. Which is silly; Gabriel wouldn't need Fareeha to help him with his job and now Ana is picturing her daughter - in a jet black baby-seat, of course – burbbling at some pour soul in an interrogation room.  
     She can't stop laughing. She hopes her laughter doesn't sound as hysterical as she fears it might.  
     The laughter soothes Fareeha a bit, so however bad it sounds, it's worth it. Very little seems to soothe her daughter. Ana tries to keep her laughter going in the hopes that it might soothe Fareeha all the way to sleep. But Ana is clearly terrible at motherhood, because Fareeha starts crying again. It's not her diaper. She doesn't seem to want food or any of her toys. Ana can't find any sort of injury. It's too early for teething. The only thing Ana can think to do is take her daughter down to medical.  
     She knows, even while she's walking down the hall, what Dr. Ziegler's going to say. That Fareeha is fine, that sometimes babies cry and that Ana needs more sleep. It's what her pediatrician said yesterday. It's what Mercy had said five days ago, though she'd added a speech about being a surgeon and head of research that Ana hoped she'd skip over today. Ana shifts Fareeha into one arm, opens a door, and walks in.  
     Ana definitely needs more sleep, because usually she knows better than to walk into a room where Gabriel and Jack are already fighting. Most people do. They were both stubborn shits who tried to manipulate the people around them into taking sides when they fought. And they fought a lot. Sometimes Ana wondered if the two of them should just fuck or if that would make the conflict worse.  
     “It would probably make things worse.” The change in Jack's tone from anger to concern startles Ana. She had not realized she'd been speaking aloud. “Are you alright, Ana?”  
     “Yeah.” No, she is not alright. People who are alright know when they are talking versus thinking. People who are alright don't let their child scream for hours. And Faheera is still crying. Both men look at her skeptically. She can't blame them.  
     “When did you last sleep?” Jack asks. She knows she hasn't slept today. Or yesterday. It was probably the day before. That sound right. Fareeha squirms in her arms and Ana starts to shift her to her other arm.  
     “That's it.” Gabriel snatches Fareeha from her. Ana opens her mouth to protest, but Fareeha is silent. Cradled in Gabriel's right arm, she closes first her mouth, then her eyes.  
     “How did you do that?” Vaguely, Ana thinks she should be upset, that Gabriel could so easily do what she couldn't. She should probably be worried as well; Gabriel is kind of a psycho. But all she can feel is relief that her daughter is quiet. Possibly even sleeping. Ana can't remember the last time she saw Fareeha sleeping.  
     “I'm good with kids.” Gabriel's tone and expression are completely flat. Ana chokes back a laugh. She should really take her baby back before Gabriel tried to train her as an assassin.  
     “Ana.” Ana blinks. She'd been so amazed at the change in Fareeha, she'd practically forgotten Jack was in the room. “How about Gabriel and I take Fareeha for a little walk while you get some sleep.”  
     “I don't...” She knows she needs sleep. She knows its a reasonable suggestion. But some part of her also knows that she needs to be near her daughter if she's going to get any sleep.  
     “Or we could take you both back to your quarters, and we'll sit with her there while you nap.” Jack's modified suggestion sounds much better to Ana. She nods, weakly and lets them guide her home.

************************************

     Some glorious number of hours later Ana wakes up in her bed, not to the sound of irate infant, but to singing. She gets out of bed and sees Gabriel is sitting at her table, going over some report while Jack is singing to her daughter.

      _No-one can do what you can do, Kiddo._  
      _No-one can be the who you can be._  
      _Many have tried but few can do, Kiddo,_  
      _half of the whole that you do for me._

     “You teaching my kid your weird music, Morrison?” He stops singing immediately.  
     “Feeling better, Amari?” She nods. It's amazing what uninterrupted sleep will do for a person. Though now she knows that she's sweaty and gross and in need of a shower. “Great.” Jack hands her daughter over to Gabriel, snatches the report off the table and hands it to her. “Now read this so you can help me tell Reyes how wrong he is.”  
     “She'll agree with me, Morrison.” Gabriel growls. Ana rolls her eyes.  
     “I'm not taking sides until I'm clean.” They'd watched Fareeha this long, they could handle five more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Morrison is singing is "No One Can Do" from the play _Weird Romance_ because I am never letting go of TheatreGeek76. It amuses me far too much.


End file.
